A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) in Infrastructure Basic Service Set (BSS) mode may have an Access Point (AP) for the BSS and one or more stations (STAs) associated with the AP. The AP may have access or interface to a Distribution System (DS) or another type of wired/wireless network that carries traffic in and out of the BSS. Traffic to STAs that originates from outside the BSS may arrive through the AP and may be delivered to the STAs. Traffic originating from STAs to destinations outside the BSS may be sent to the AP to be delivered to the respective destinations. Traffic between STAs within the BSS may also be sent through the AP where the source STA may send traffic to the AP and the AP may deliver the traffic to the destination STA. Such traffic between STAs within a BSS may be considered peer-to-peer traffic. Such peer-to-peer traffic may also be sent directly between the source and destination STAs with a direct link setup (DLS) using, for example, an 802.11e DLS or an 802.11z tunneled DLS (TDLS). A WLAN in Independent BSS (IBSS) mode may have no AP and STAs may communicate directly with each other. This mode of communication may be referred to as “ad-hoc” mode of communication.
In an 802.11 infrastructure mode of operation, the AP may transmit a beacon on a fixed channel called primary channel. This channel is 20 Mega-Hertz (MHz) wide and is the operating channel of the BSS. This channel is also used by the STAs to establish a connection with the AP. The fundamental channel access mechanism in an 802.11 system is Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA). In this mode of operation, every STA, including the AP, may sense the primary channel. If the channel is detected to be busy, the STA may back off. Hence, only one STA may transmit at any given time in a given BSS.
In 802.11n, High Throughput (HT) STAs may also use 40 MHz wide channel for communication. This may achieved by combining the primary 20 MHz channel with another adjacent 20 MHz channel to form a 40 MHz wide channel. In 802.11ac, Very High Throughput (VHT) STAs may support 40 MHz, 80 MHz and 160 MHz wide channels. While 40 MHz and 80 MHz channels may be formed by combining contiguous 20 MHz channels similar to 802.11n above, 160 MHz channel may be formed either by combining 8 contiguous 20 MHz channels or two non-contiguous 80 MHz channels (80+80 configuration). In case of “80+80” configuration, the data, after channel encoding, may be passed through a segment parser that may divide it into two streams. Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) and time domain processing may be done on each stream separately. The streams may then be mapped on to the two channels and the data may be sent out. On the receiving end, this mechanism may be reversed and the combined data may be sent to the medium access control (MAC) layer.
In sub 1 GHz modes of operation (for example, 802.11af and 802.11ah), the channel operating bandwidths may be reduced when compared to 802.11n and 802.11ac. 802.11af may support 5 MHz, 10 MHz and 20 MHz wide bands in TV White Space (TVWS) while 802.11ah may support=1 MHz, 2 MHz, 4 MHz and 8 MHz in non-TVWS. Some STAs in 802.11ah may be considered to be sensors with limited capabilities and may only support 1 MHz transmission mode.
In WLAN systems with multiple channel width such as 802.11n, 802.11ac, 802.11af and 802.11ah, there may be a primary channel, which may have a bandwidth equal to the largest common operating bandwidth supported by all STAs in the BSS. The bandwidth of the primary channel may be limited by the STA that supports the smallest bandwidth operating mode. In the example of 802.11ah, the primary channel may be 1 MHz wide if there are STAs that only supports 1 MHz mode while the AP and other STAs in the BSS may support 2 MHz, 4 MHz, 8 MHz and 16 MHz operating modes. All carrier sensing and NAV setting may depend on the status on the primary channel. For example, if the primary channel is busy, due to an STA supporting only 1 MHz operating mode transmitting to the AP, then the entire available frequency bands may be considered busy even though the majority of it may be idle and available. In 802.11ah and 802.11af, all packets may be transmitted using a clock that may be down clocked 4 or 10 times as compared to the 802.11ac specification.
In the United States, the available frequency bands which may be used by 802.11ah may be from 902 MHz to 928 MHz; in Korea, from 917.5 MHz to 923.5 MHz; and in Japan, from 916.5 MHz to 927.5 MHz. The total bandwidth available for 802.11ah may be 6 MHz to 26 MHz depending on the country code.
In addition, in the 802.11 Standards, only one STA may be able to transmit at any given time in a BSS. On the DL (i.e. where the AP transmits to a STA), if Multi-User multiple-input multiple output (MU-MIMO) is not used, the AP may conduct packet exchanges with only one STA at any given time. If multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) is utilized, the AP may transmit to multiple STAs. However, all STAs involved in MU-MIMO may be communicating on the same band, which may be limited by the STAs with the smallest operating bandwidth. In this scenario, remaining frequency bandwidth may remain idle even though it may be available to the AP and other STAs.